


Clipping a Deity's Wings - Connor x Reader - WIP

by Aoba01



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Implied/Referenced Suicide, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-04-04 17:02:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14024709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoba01/pseuds/Aoba01
Summary: As long as you can keep him at a distance, everything's going to be okay... right, Miss/Mister Y/N? Or in this case... is it as long as you can outrun him, then you just might be able to keep yourself safe?





	1. Notice - Please Read

Hello and thank you for clicking on this fanfic! I hope you’ll join me to the end!

This fanfic is a work in progress; it’s going to continue until I feel like it’s reached its true ending; advice for writing is acceptable and will be taken note of. With this in mind, tags and warnings will be added with each time the fic is updated. This fic is going to updated around once a month; if there’s a early update by the end of a month where there already was an update, then there’s a good chance that I’m not going to be around that next month (most likely due to vacations and such).

For those of you who are already worried that the fic may be written like this, you have my word, it isn’t, this is just how I write when I’m being honest with you, the reader; the fic is written in an appropriate manner for a fic. Please keep an eye out for the notes because occasionally there may be a chance (if you’re early enough that is) where you decide (by popular vote) what happens next in the fic's plotline.

One of the many things you should take note of yourself as the reader is first off, you’re a deity; from what religion/mythology, I don’t know, you decide.

Another thing that is important to point out is that you have wings attached to you back, as well as skin engravings; not tattoos, literal engravings.

The reader doesn’t have a specific gender so go crazy man. IF, and only IF I ever do a NSFW piece, then there’s going to be two chapters uploaded simultaneously, one for male and the other female, and I apologize to any other genders whom feel offended and/or left out in this case.

You’ll learn more about yourself as a deity as the story progresses; you may submit questions in the comments and they may be answered later on within a questionnaire chapter (these chapters won’t count as updates).

That’s it for now; thank you for reading this before note, and I hope you enjoy yourself!


	2. The Spark of Interest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update Month - March 2018

It was the early days of fall, in 1762, as multiple wagons passed through the Frontier, all headed in the same direction and for the same reason in mind. Your wagon was the first of a few that had reached the security breach that lead towards the plains of the wilderness just beyond the surrounding forest that hid John’s Town that day. You slept cozily naked in between the furs as the surrounding children huddled closer and more tightly knit onto you as they also dreamt into the innocence of the great beyond, small bodies and unconsciously wondering arms and hands hiding your virtuous wings and your divine engraved surface markings.

As your wagon was being inspected by surrounding guards as they questioned Master Malcolm and his brothers, one guard would peek in to gaze in awe as they saw would see you in such a state of oblivious bliss, their fidgeting hands and fingers wishing to linger and caress the places where the children and furs hid you from being exposed and hiding the fact of what you really are. As another guard would try to peek in, the other would try to brush him away to keep the view for himself, only to cause more ruckess than what was originally intended and waking one of the children. Once the child started complaining, their mother went into the wagon to calm them down as to not wake up the other children, making the guard loose any chance to steal another glance at you.

Once they had finished questioning the masters, your wagon started to pull out of the security breach and made its way into the forest, unaware of the curious eyes and beings that were hidden within them. That morning had been one of those where there was a cool foggy mist to it and the occasional breeze that passed by certainly wasn’t helping with the chill either, but the air smelled refined and even amongst your sleep, you unprecedentedly knew that tonight’s festivities were going to be grand. Little did you know that the next few hours would bring a life changing course of events that not even you could control. A certain pair of eyes that hid within the cool mist that morning would become the source of your despair and hatred within a number of years.

As your wagon arrived at the edge of the woods where it met the plains, most of the children started to wake up from their slumber and started to wake the others up along with them, having the mothers and wives calming them down in order to not awake you, seeing as you had somehow managed to put all of the children to sleep the night before, where they would have even needed the fathers and husbands to stop all the children from running around, let alone put them to sleep. As the band of wagons continued to pull further into the plains, the forest slowly became a strip of tall grass in the distance, and when the sun reached its peak the wagons stopped and the beings that came within them had finally stepped out and started to have brunch with the food they had bought previously in the passing town. All except one child that had purposely stayed behind to wake you up.

You awoke to the nudging of one of the many children of the Marston’s. It was Henry, the fourth to youngest of the new generation of Marston’s, one of many whom were the perfect reflection of your first beloved, lost oh so long ago. As you groggily sat up to stretch, unashamedly exposing your sex in the process, you lazily gave the child a wink and smile, as it had become a custom greeting between one another. As the child started tugging at your arm, he happily declared, “Miss/Mister (Y/N)! We’re here!” Seeing his excitement for tonight’s festivities was both humorous and most definitely infectious, so to further your amusement you played it off as if not knowing what was to occur, “What do you mean, Henry? Are we not at home making pastries for tonight’s dessert?” As you pull on your over-sized tunic to cover your being, the child giggled and responded with, “Of course not, silly Miss/Mister (Y/N)! Tonight’s my great, great, great, great, great grandfather’s festivities! It’s your anniversary of oath of joining and protecting the family bloodline!” ‘280 years… 8 generations…’, you thought this as you let your wings settle down underneath your tunic; you brought the boy onto your lap and started to brush out all the knots in his unruly curls as you continued to go through past memories and memorized numbers ‘45 battles… 316 members of the bloodline were protected and saved during those battles… the eighth generation is starting to rise in expansion… the last member of the fifth generation, Hudson… he won’t be able to make it to the next festivities… as well as a few of the members of the sixth generation and even fewer of the seventh… tonight’s festivities will be grand… memorable… they must be… for their sake…’

As you finish arranging Henry’s hair in a neat manner, you turn him to face you, and softly place your forehead against his; you say in a hushed tone, “For Eamon, I have not let a single member of the bloodline fall on the battlefield like I did on that day so many years ago… he told me not to blame myself, but-”, the child slowly pulls you in for a hug and uses good bit of his own strength in doing so, which made you chuckle and return the hug in favor, “If I had gotten there sooner, then his wife would have had a husband to help her raise their child and his little boy would have had a father.” You pull away and use your fingertips to gently lift the child’s chin to look at him in the eyes and give him a sweet smile, “I swear… every time I look at you I see my beloved once again, but in different colors.” As you sweetly chuckle to yourself, Henry reaches out and gets ahold of a loose string on your tunic and asks, “What’s different between me and him?”

“Well, let’s see.” You start to gently nudge Henry’s face around as you point out certain facial traits, “Your ears are not as outward as his… his hair was slightly darker but since you’re still young, that can still change… your noses are identical, there’s no doubt of that… your eyes… your eyes are lighter but perfect nonetheless for someone such as yourself… and your belly…” At this the child perked up, “My belly?” “Your’s is,” at this you attack his stomach, “MUCH MORE TICKLISH THAN HIS!” The child started to giggle uncontrollably and thrashed around trying to get out of your reach, only for you to pull him in for a hug and attack their neck by blowing air into it, resulting in even more giggles from him.

After finally coming down from his laughing high and recollecting his breath, the child laid limplessly on the ground, grinning stupidly as he let his little mind wonder childish thoughts and dreams. It was times like this that reminded you why you fell in love with not only the creatures known as mortal human beings, but especially Eamon… Eamon Marston… the most perfect mortal being you have ever come to know. As earnest as the wind, as strong willed as mountains, and as courageous as the sea, truly a most perfect human being within your eyes indeed. A child that came from nothing that gave his everything to become the man of everything that he became; a man of not only his people, but of his world, of the future generations.

As you proceed to get up, you took the child within your arms and carried him out of the wagon, proceeding to join the others. You knew that the festivities would have to be set up within the time before sun set, and with the others still on the way, you would need to give the families a head start. After giving Henry over to his father, Master Malcolm, you head off to the wagons that carried the tents supplies, where most of the festivities would take place, and started setting up the first few tents, unaware of the pair of eyes hidden within the grass that watched you at work.


	3. The Truth of Your Struggle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update Month - April 2018  
> Sorry this is so late, this chapter is meant for April; I've been busy in the real world, getting ready for prom, graduation, etc. I promise that the next chapter might be up on time seeing as I'm going on vacation that month. Thank you for your patience and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

After you had finished setting up the fourth tent, the masters and mistresses, along with a few of the more mature members of the eighth generation, started on setting up the fifth tent; seeing yourself to the children, you decided that you would help each other in setting up the insides of the tents. With all hands on board in setting up for the festivities, by the time you had finished decorating and furnishing the second tent, not only did the masters finish setting up the tent they had been working on, but more wagons had also arrived! After exchanging hugs and greetings between families and introducing a few new members of the eighth generation, everyone simultaneously started on the preparations they assigned to one another, easily working at a faster rate, especially since these wagons brought the remaining tents that were needed for that night’s festivities. No more than hour later, the third wave of wagons had arrived with the supplies and logs for the bonfire; after another exchange of greetings and introductions, over half of the entire of the bloodline started setting up the central bonfire, seeing as it was at least as high as a two story building, whilst the others were setting up the smaller ones that were spread across various parts of the entire festival grounds. Just as both groups finish, the fourth band of wagons finally arrived with the food and alcohol for that night; within the commotion of greetings and introductions, you search and spot Hudson, the last member left of the fifth generation, and head over to him immediately.

Surprisingly, he’s never been the hunched over man with a cane stereotype as most would expect from someone of his age, instead he usually stands staggeringly tall, his gray and white hair always pulled back, and muscles, though not as defined as they once were, still scream with strength. As you held your arms open, prepared to embrace the old man, you called him out with, “Hudson, sweetheart, welcome darling! I hope you-”, you were cut off by the man himself when he unexpectedly lifted you off the ground with his embrace and responded with, “Hello (Y/N), it’s been too long!” As you returned the gesture of the embrace, you said, “I don’t doubt your statement, old man! I trust that your journey was well?”

As the rest of the generations went along and continued working on their previous projects, you and Hudson made way around the festival grounds, continuing the conversation that was being held between the both of you whilst observing the younger generations at work. “Indeed it was, may I presume the same for you?”

“You may. Everything for tonight’s festivities seem to be going over smoothly.”

“Speaking of which, I didn’t see-”

“There’s another wave of band wagons that should hopefully arrive shortly.”

“It seems that you have everything under control, as per usual.”

“You say that as if it were true.”

Catching the old man off guard with this, he asked, “What do you mean, (Y/N)?” You couldn’t look him in the eye as you revealed the truth of your struggle, “As you, and everyone within the bloodline, are aware of, my purpose of service towards this family has been solely dedicated to keeping each individual of the bloodline alive until a natural death takes them away, and in return, all everyone within the bloodline has to do is simply dedicate and never doubt their faith towards me. Unfortunately or fortunately, depending on how an individual may view it, as time goes by, one after another, each generation gets bigger than its predecessor and with this it’s been harder to reach out to each member, and with this-,” you choked on your words as you couldn’t bring yourself to finish your statement. Wide eyed and alert, Hudson pulled you into an empty tent that was out of earshot from the others, and asked, “Who’s doubting their faith? Has the bond contract been breached?! Who-” Seeing the panic and dread in the old man’s expression, you interrupted with, “No, Hudson, the bond is still intact. It’s not just one individual either, it’s multiple individuals that are mostly from the eighth generation, the more mature members. They’re are not doubting their faith, but… they’re most definitely questioning it… questioning isn’t strong enough to break the bond but it is a step closer to doubt.”

Seeing years of weariness catch up with the gentleman’s facial features, you couldn’t stop yourself from latching onto his torso, seeking to not only comfort the old man but to console yourself as well. You’ve helped raise over half of the entire bloodline, this bond contract is the closest thing to you would ever get to having a family with Eamon. You practically see every member as your own child, relentlessly spoiling them with kindness and love, but always holding them up a certain level of respect depending on their maturity, seeing as you must hold yourself at a distance in order for their coming passing to be easier for you, although they never were, no matter the distance you kept between one another.

As Hudson returned the gesture, you could hear his thoughts going through turmoil, making for a confusing conversation of whispers between each thought with another. Not being able to decipher his thoughts, you asked, “What's wrong Hudson?” Chuckling, he predicted that you had unintentionally read his thoughts; he turned you around so that he could continue to embrace you from behind whilst both of you looked out to the other generations whom were still busy at work and responded, “I don’t wish to lose you before my end comes. As awful as it may sound, I wish for you to be present on the day of my passing.”

You naturally understood his request, seeing as you’ve been there at every passing of each member of the bloodline. Yes, it’s always been difficult to stay there beside them at the moment of their transition from this life into the next, especially since you have the ability to stop their inevitable death and make them immortal, but you knew that this was for the best. You’ve always cared for nature and its comings and goings, so you practiced what you preached and let it take its course; you must reap that of which you sow. In response to his wish, you said, “I wouldn’t dream of having it any other way, old friend.”

“But how is it that you plan to regain their uncertainty?”

“It’s simple really, Hudson; the bond is only officially intact after they have confirmed their belief in me after they’ve seen me in the act of using my abilities, in one way or another. If they doubt their faith afterwards, then that’s when all the bonds will have been breached. So even though they are questioning their faith, because they have yet to see me use my abilities, the bonds are still unbroken.”

“So you must perform a wondrous act in order to confirm their trust and bond?”

“Well, not necessarily a full blown performance of sorts, but seeing as it gets harder by each generation to persuade them to confirm their belief, it would seem that it may be necessary for this occasion.”

As the both of you looked into the horizon, you could see and hear the final wave of wagons approaching, already celebrating and preparing for tonight’s festivities seeing as these wagons would bring the music and most of the entertainment for the upcoming events.

“Are you sure this is going to work?”, Hudson asked as his embrace became slightly tighter and more tense; you could feel his uncertainty radiating off of him.

“Yes, it will… it must.”, was your only response as you both headed over to where the wagons would finally reach the festival’s grounds. As everyone greeted one another, you were pulled aside by Henry with a decent amount of strength coming from someone of his age and stature, upon seeing his urgency, you simply followed the child that was pulling you along. When the child determined that he was out of earshot, which in reality wasn’t that far from the others, you squatted down to his height and asked, “What’s wrong Henry? Do you not want to meet the others-”, the child suddenly interrupted you by whispering into your ear, “There’s someone watching us.” You didn’t understand what he meant so he proceeded to whisper, “They’re not part of the family. They’re hiding in the grass.”


	4. Understanding Tongues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Italics: Talking in a Foreign Language/Native Tongue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update Month - May 2018  
> Apologies once again for being so late in updating this fic; I was stuck between my choices of words and cringy plot pop ups. For those of you whom did read the first chapter and remember the promise of voting for what happens within the fic's plot line, you have a chance now to vote up until the next chapter update (seeing as how this vote will start affecting the plot's development after this next chapter [chapter 5]). See the notes at the end for more information. Thank you for your patience and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

As you stood back up to your original height, you slowly started scanning the seemingly infinite fields of tall, dry grass until your eyes landed on a small round dark lump of brown seemingly wiggling further into the grass, trying to conceal itself. Seeing as Henry’s allegation was true, you took it upon yourself to investigate just exactly whom was the small spy was. As you slowly made your way into the grass, you stalked around the small being in a full circle until you determined that enough was enough, slowly proceeding to inch closer to the being. It was then that the small being pounced and attacked, or at least tried to. You swiftly dodged the incoming knife and pinned them down.

After straddling the child, you noticed that although they kept struggling underneath you, they wouldn't call out for help, making it obvious that they believed that they could get out of your grip on their own. Deciding that it would be best to have them tire themselves out, you sat on top of the child, not putting enough of your weight down so that they couldn’t breathe, and waited for them to calm down. After seemingly long period of time, the being was finally out of force to continue struggling; you could finally make out that he was a small native boy of the land, whilst he finally took time to look at you as well, taking interest in your visible engravings.

After much pondering, in his native tongue, the boy finally spoke but more to himself than to you, “ _You don’t look like one of Charles Lee’s people… what are you?_ ” To this, you answered in your own ancient language with, “ _I am that of which is out of reach of the greedy and the non-believers._ ” Astonished by the fact you not only understood him, but that he could somehow understand you in whatever language you spoke, he asked, “ _How do you understand my language? How do I understand your’s?_ ” After letting out a light chuckle, you get off of the boy and said, “ _As a supreme being, one of my many abilities is to understand all presences, not matter the language barrier, be it having the ability to speak or not. As for my language, I speak the language of creator’s, impossible for any being to decipher within any number of life times; I’m allowing you to understand because I wish so, when I stop wishing so you will not understand what I’m saying in my language._ ”

As the boy sat up, he nervously asked, “ _Who- What are you?_ ”; you answered with, “ _Why don’t you introduce yourself first before you ask whom others are?_ ” After much deliberation and reluctance, he responded with, “ _My name is Ratonhnhaké:ton._ ”

“ _From which village are you from? Where are your people and why are you here child?_ ”

“ _I’m a Kanien’keháka from Kanatahséton. I saw your people’s wagon’s moving through the forest and I was curious as to why they were so deep into the forest. I came alone in case there was a chance that this was dangerous._ ”

After standing up and dusting yourself off, you offered your hand to the boy, who took your hand with a newfound confidence within himself; as he stood up, you could feel his upcoming bashfulness starting to seep through as he could no longer could keep eye contact with you and how his cheeks would tint into a darker shade, making his freckles more-or-less visible. There was no doubt in your mind that the boy’s adolescence would begin soon, and that you were quite possibly his first attraction when it came to how he may feel towards others. You lightly chucked at his sheepishness while saying, “ _I believe we haven’t properly introduced ourselves to one another, Ratonhnhaké:ton;_ ” you once again extend your hand to the boy and continue with, “ _My name, Sir, is (Y/N)._ ” Whilst the boy shook your hand, he said, “ _My name, Madam/Sir, is Ratonhnhaké:ton._ ”

It was at this moment that you suddenly felt someone roughly push you forward, almost making you fall onto Ratonhnhaké:ton. Upon checking behind yourself, you giggle to find Henry hiding his face into your leg, the tips of his ears beet red, refusing to let go of your limb.

When you met Ratonhnhaké:ton’s gaze again, you said, “I’m afraid that we have company. Ratonhnhaké:ton,” you gently pull on Henry’s tunic so that he can show and present himself, only for Henry to poke his head out and to stare up at the other boy, “this is Henry Marston, one of the many children I help my people to take care of.” The older boy chuckled at the younger boy’s bashfulness, and kneeled to Henry’s height to say, “Hello Henry, I’m Ratonhnhaké:ton.” Seeing as Henry wasn’t responding, you gently nudged his shoulder and said, “C’mon Henry, say hello.” Instead of greeting the other, Henry stuck his tongue out at the boy and quickly ducked behind you once again. “Henry-!” you were about to scold the boy when laughter erupted from Ratonhnhaké:ton. As he stood back up to his original height, he said, “It’s alright, it’s better if he’s weary of strangers, it will keep his guard up as he grows older.”

Still being upset that Henry had responded in such a manner, you said, “ _I’m sorry for that Ratonhnhaké:ton. Henry has never responded in such a manner towards anyone before; I don’t know what’s gotten into him, if I had known- I’m sorry._ ” Seeing as Henry wouldn’t behave himself, you thought it better if you should be the one to invite Ratonhnhaké:ton to the festival and asked, “Ratonhnhaké:ton, my people and I are throwing a festival to celebrate the anniversary of someone dear and close to us, would you like to join our festivities?” Henry in shock piped up and screamed, “WHAT?!” Seeing as the child protested against you, a caretaker of his, Ratonhnhaké:ton couldn’t help the chuckle that left his lips at the child’s fuss and said, “As much as I wish I could join you in your festivities, I must return to my people before they send out others to look for me; if they were to see all of this, then I’m afraid that your festivities would be cut short.” Seeing as how this could be true, you turn to leave, hand-in-hand with Henry, and say, “Well please do return to your village carefully Ratonhnhaké:ton. _I hope to cross paths with you once again in the future._ ”

As the three of you make distance, Henry and you heading back to the festival and Ratonhnhaké:ton on his way back to his village, Ratonhnhaké:ton realized that he forgot to bring up the question he previously asked. Seeing as how you were just about to reach the festival grounds, Ratonhnhaké:ton yelled from across the field, “ _MISS/MISTER (Y/N)!_ ” Hearing him call for you, you looked back towards Ratonhnhaké:ton to hear him continue to ask, “WHAT ARE YOU?” Seeing as he had already forgotten the answer to his own question, you proceeded to bring Henry up into your arms since the both of you were needing to head to the other side of the grounds shortly, and chuckle to yourself; you answered the boy once again by yelling, “ _I AM THAT OF WHICH IS OUT OF REACH OF THE GREEDY AND THE NON-BELIEVERS!_ ” As you proceeded to pull off your tunic, you hear Ratonhnhaké:ton ask, “ _HOW DO I MAKE SURE THAT I WON’T FORGET YOU SO THAT I CAN CONTINUE TO BE ONE OF YOUR BELIEVERS?_ ” At this cue, you spread your wings as to prepare for flight and in show for all so that even Ratonhnhaké:ton can see them from where he stands, and yell back in response to his question, “ _YOU WON’T!_ ”

You immediately take flight into the skies, Henry still in your arms who is starting to become chatty once again, “Miss/Mister (Y/N), how come you don’t eat meat like the rest of us?” Seeing as how this was a simple question, you responded with, “I’ve never enjoyed the thought of hurting living things, Henry, and even though I did not hurt the animal whilst it was alive or in the process of being killed and butchered, I still hold up to my belief of not hurting that of which was nor is alive.” As you continued to answer the child’s endless amounts of questions, you failed to realize that you had unintentionally sparked a sense of obsession within Ratonhnhaké:ton that even he didn’t recognize, but when he felt it, he felt warm, starstruck, and light; this feeling gave him a sense of belonging and being wanted. When he arrived at his village, he felt as though he was practically flying, weightless, and unstoppable. The adrenaline that was coursing through his veins made him feel the need to do the impossible, if it meant that he could meet you once again so that he could regain this feeling that was so fulfilling. He was addicted to this feeling just from the single spark of flame you made within him, it is truly unfortunate that this flame would slowly grow into an overbearing fire that you would no longer have any control over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you like to follow this story as through its canon or non-canon?  
> Canon being where the Assassin's Creed franchise is unchanged, Connor marries the lady from his story line, and you (the reader) affect his story line with minimal effect  
> Or  
> Non-Canon being where the Assassin's Creed fanchise has slightly changed, and you (the reader) greatly affect his story line  
> Both choices affect the fic's plot line drastically. Put your vote down by commenting below.


	5. Fiery Spirits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Italics: Talking in a Foreign Language/Native Tongue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update Month - December 2018  
> Hi everyone, sorry it took so long to post again; I knew what it was I wanted from this chapter, I just couldn't figure out how to deliver it. Anyways, thank you for voting for which route you would like to be taken, I'll commence the Non-Canon route in the next chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

As the festivities of the night began, you were tucked away in your personal tent chamber, changing into your attire for that night's performance. You’d never truly performed on purpose as any form of entertainment for others, so you were naturally nervous, especially considering the consequences at stake that you discussed with Hudson, just hours before. Your consciousness knew that you would eventually have to let go of the one bloodline that you’d come to love since the root of it, but your immortal heart wished to stay beside them.

Your mind tried to wrap around the very concept and possibility of continuing on without any of the descendants. All those generations you’d saved, the probability of them surviving a battle, or a war for that matter, was slim, especially seeing as how the tension was rising between the two lands, the one you just left and and the one you just arrived on. With all these thoughts in mind, you silently began to weep and mourn as you try to quieten these horrendous concepts, not noticing the little head that was poking into the room.

“Miss/Mister (Y/N)?”, you turned around to see Henry, trying to decide whether or not if it was a bad time to intrude. Quickly, you recomposed yourself and wiped away your remaining tears and said, “It’s alright, Henry, come in.” The small boy waddled in and nuzzled into your lap, you chuckled to yourself as you cradled his head; the only times he would perform such actions was when he craves attention. It was in small moments such as these that you reveled in; the comfort of feeling a love from such innocence was calming in a sense.

There had been times when you’ve questioned whether or not you should truly stay. Even as an immortal deity, you weren’t loved by all, you knew that fully well; you could especially feel such hatred radiate off certain beings of the bloodline. Whenever it would come to them, they typically ignored you most of the time and would only pray and worship you whenever they wanted something from you. They typically wouldn’t want to attend the festival, but seeing as everyone in the bloodline would question their absence, the reputation of that side of the bloodline would most definitely be damaged. You had nothing to do with the damage, in fact you would discourage such actions, but you never could control the conscious of mortals, making the damage inevitable. The only times where one’s absence wasn’t seen in a negative light would be when one is ill, but even then the ill would come simply because they enjoyed these times of reunion.

Out of the corner of your eye, you spotted the ambers within the fire move amongst itself. You quickly pulled Henry onto your lap, seeing as a spirit was about to present itself. These sort of things never caused any sort of harm to anyone else present, but you always were wary of the spirits for their short tempers. Whenever it came to that, a simple splash of water should hush them; though you did hate performing such an act, it was almost always necessary, the cost being that they feel pain upon impact. You would never admit it but when it came to the spirits, you would become rather annoyed whenever one would talk down to you as if they’ve lived ever since existence itself, so you forcefully had to show them in their place.

Both you and Henry watched the flames arise, slowly it swirled amongst itself and started to take form. The final result was a woman, whom upon closer inspection, looked familiar. It was then that you recalled the features from Ratonhnhaké:ton, the two must have some sort of relation with one another. You demanded with utmost authority, “ _State your being._ ”

“ _I am Kaniehtí:io, a Kanien’kehá:ka warrior from-_ ”

“ _From Kanatahséton_ ,” you chuckled, “ _I just met a child from your village; might I add that he made quite the interesting impression._ ”

“ _Ratonhnhaké:ton, yes, he was my son._ ”

“ _Oh, I’m so sorry; might I ask what happened?_ ”

“ _What happened is in the past, I came to heed you about a possible future, one where you are in actual danger._ ”

“ _Me being in danger? That’s impossible, anyone who knows of me knows that I’m immortal. I’ve even-_ ,” you quickly covered Henry’s ears, never allowing your hands to lower, ” _I’ve even gone as far as to test my own immortality, anything try to return to the higher lands._ ”

“ _(Y/N), that doesn’t matter right now, you must be wary of what lies ahead. It's a future where even the child you hold is in danger._ ”

“ _Henry? What in my name could ever possibly happen to him that could put him harm's way? The child is innocent._ ”

“ _An innocent child he is, but as he turns into a man, he will be caught in a rivalry with my son._ ”

“ _Ratonhnhaké:ton? But what in oblivion could the two possibly want? Your son is an honest boy who seems to understand many things that shouldn't concern a child of his age, Kaniehtí:io, can't one simply speak to him peacefully and reach middle ground?_ ”

“ _Oh (Y/N), truly you are as innocent of a god/goddess as everyone claims you are. You do try to find the best in everyone. I thank you for your compliments regarding my son, but I'm afraid that my son is due to become impatient in the coming years._ ”

“ _Is there really nothing I can do, Kaniehtí:io?_ ”

“ _This is the only advice I may tell you in order to avoid such a fate; be wise with your words, (Y/N), when you should ever speak to my son, for if the wolf sees a weak superior, it will not fret to pounce to claim dominance._ ”

And with that, Kaniehtí:io faded away in the heat of the flames. As the fire died down, you lifted your hands, allowing Henry set afoot and waddled out of your tent. You turned to look at your reflection in the mirror as you pondered what could someone like Ratonhnhaké:ton could possibly ever want of you or from you. Someone with such a complex… mentality of sorts, could easily get any sort of information if he were to pursue it correctly, but you couldn’t have anything he could possibly want. If he wanted your powers, even if you wanted to, you couldn’t give them away. Immorality was definitely out of the question; you couldn't come up with any sort of answer at last.

Slowly making your way out of your tent, the thoughts racing through your head began to quieten, for there was a performance that you needed act, and you allowed what was supposed to be an eventual future event come, for there truly isn’t a better time than the present.

As years passed by, some of the bloodline passed whilst others came, a couple aged, and others matured. It's funny how twenty years could change humans, seeing as how so many girlies and troublesome older women would flock over to woo the fully grown male, Henry. You were surprised by the fact that he kept denying all the hordes of females, seeing as he could easily pick and choose whomever he wanted, but you never questioned his decision. He remained attached to you for all these years, so you trusted him in doing whatever he pleased with his future. Kaniehtí:io’s advice continuously resonated in the back of your mind, but seeing as how the warning depended on how you treated Ratonhnhaké:ton, you started to spoil your boy, Henry, with much appreciated attention, always taking in each moment with the child as a small gift. As boy became man, his attachment to you had never shriveled, so his bond to the elements of your powers never daunted him.

It’s late fall and you are now at a different festival, retiring from your performance attire for that year. You had forgotten the whole ordeal that happened on the previous festival just a few years prior, so you were nonetheless surprised when you turned around to see a spirit had already taken form from the fire in your tent. Nevertheless, you told the spirit, “ _Present yourself._ ”

“I am Achilles Davenport, once leader of the Colonial Assassins. I summoned myself to ask for a great favor from you.”

“ _I expect that the favor must be important if it makes a dead man speak._ ”

“I wouldn’t have asked to be summoned if it wasn’t.”

“ _State the favor._ ”

“I have passed not too long ago, and I’m afraid that my student, Connor, will do something idiotic and irrational when winter comes this year. I know that from here, it would take possibly a month for you to arrive at the destination point, much less if you were to go alone, but as I said, it’s urgent. If you could watch over Connor for the winter season, I wouldn’t be able to thank you enough.”

“ _Where exactly is the place where I will be able to find him._ ”

“The manor in Davenport Homestead, it’s a small thriving community, near Rockport, Massachusetts. If you ask around the homestead, they’ll easily show you the way if you were to mention me.”

At the mention of the northern lands, you couldn’t help but remember Ratonhnhaké:ton, the promise you had made about seeing him again, and the warning his mother had given you. You begun to form ideas that you could possibly visit him and his village, that perhaps the two of you could possibly work things out before anything were to happen to the Henry. With your mind set on the tasks at hand, you said, “ _I’ll start on the journey tomorrow morning, your boy will be fine._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you were interested in the Canon route, please tell me below and I'll take it into consideration as a different section of the storyline once after finishing the Non-Canon route section.


End file.
